Darkest Soul: Addicted to the Heartbeat
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Sakura memiliki rahasia besar. Tentang sosok yang selalu mengisi kegelapan kamarnya./"Aku sangat ingin merenggut jantungmu..."/AU. LIME!Alert. M for safe.


**Darkest Soul: Addicted to the Heartbeat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 _Lime, Rate M fic. SasuSaku._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sakura memiliki rahasia besar. Tentang sosok yang selalu mengisi kegelapan kamarnya..._ _  
_

 _._

 _._

Dingin menyusup hampir di setiap waktu. Memenuhi kubikel ini—kamarku.

Aku tak pernah membuka gorden besar tepat di tengah ruangan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun juga menghidupkan skaklar lampu.

Aku terlalu takut…

Takut, jika aku tidak menutup gorden dan membiarkan cahaya sedikitpun menerabas masuk.

Dan apa lagi melambai menekan skaklar. Cahaya akan membanjiri ruangan dengan segera.

Takutku akan semakin terkucur hebat.

Jangan! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Lebih buruk dari ini.

.

.

Setiap hari aku masuk kesana. Tentu saja, ini kamarku.

Tapi hanya untuk dua kali dalam sehari.

Pertama, adalah untuk tidur.

Kedua, adalah untuk _memberi makan_ makhluk yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan itu.

.

.

Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Satu tanganku menutupnya kemudian, sementara aku tetap berusaha tak menumpahkan isi mangkuk yang kubawa di tangan yang lainnya. Tanganku bergetar hebat.

Aku salalu ketakutan.

Mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat ke dalam kubikel ini adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Maka aku berjalan lurus saja, ke tempat tidurku yang sudah sangat kuhafal letaknya.

Kuhenyakkan pantatku di pinggir tempat tidur, menunggunya keluar dari partikel-partikel udara di dalam kubikel ini.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Dan, bisa kurasakan sekarang. Sebuah tangan menggerayangiku dari punggung, menelusup, mengitari seluruh pinggangku kemudian.

Napasku tertahan. Kulitku menegang.

Kali ini kurasakan satu tubuh mendorongku masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Tubuh itu teramat dingin.

Aku berjenggit tertahan ketika merasakan benda basah membelai tengkukku penuh nafsu.

Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Isakan yang aku sembunyikan perlahan jebol dan keluar.

"Mengapa jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang, hm?" Suara itu begitu dekat.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan.

Mangkuk yang sedari tadi bergetar di pangkuanku kemudian jatuh. Menggelempang telungkup ke dalam kegelapan. Seperti ada seseorang yang merampasnya dengan kecepatan kilat dalam sekejap. Tidak ada isi yang tumpah di lantai. Aku bisa merasakan ketiadaan basah di sekitar kakiku.

Aku tahu, _dia_ telah meminumnya.

"Masih kurang, Sakura… aku menginginkan lebih banyak darah perawan…"

Pelukan sedingin es itu seolah berusaha meremukkan badanku dari belakang.

"A-aku hanya b-bisa meneteskan sebanyak i-itu untuk h-h-hari i-ini…" Kataku dengan susah payah. Aku nyaris tercekik.

Lalu lidah itu kembali menjelajahi tengkukku. Kali ini tak hanya itu, karena sepasang lengan dingin itu mulai menjelajah ke sisi perutku, menelusup ke dalam kaus yang kukenakan. Mengusap bagian tubuhku disana dengan kasar dan bernafsu. Tak bisa kutahan lagi bibirku menahan desahan. Aku memekik ketika tangannya meremas kedua payudaraku erat-erat.

Bibir itu mulai turun ke sisi wajah, mengecupi leher bagian bawah. Bisa kurasakan kepalanya turun sebatas perutku, mengecupi payudaraku, menggigiti putingku. Tak ada yang bis aku lakukan selain menggelinjang seraya menangis dalam-dalam.

"H-hen-henti… h-h-henti-k-kaaannn….."

Aku melenguh lemas. Nafasku terasa berat. Tubuhku sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh. Kurasakan perih di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Sepertinya ia menggigitku disana.

Namun bukannya menurutiku, tubuhku dibantingnya. Direntangkannya di atas ranjangku, dan segera menubrukku dengan bobot tubuhnya.

Tawa dingin keluar dari bibirnya yang tak bisa kulihat.

"Jantungmu itu seperti akan meledak. Kau sangat menggemaskan."

Ia kembali meraba dadaku, memain-mainkan payudaraku yang sedari tadi menegang. Beberapa kali ia menggigitku lagi disana, sebelum akhirnya kepala itu jatuh ke dadaku.

Napas kami sama-sama memburu.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, namun aku bisa merasakannya tengah menutup mata, menenangkan napasnya. Ia sedang mendengarkan detak jantungku yang masih menggila.

"Aku sangat ingin merenggut jantungmu." Suaranya membisik.

Aku hanya diam. Masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Aku menyukai debaran jantungmu… tapi aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Maka dari itu aku hanya meminum darahmu setiap hari..."

"Kau t-tak akan k-kehilangan d-diriku…" Ucapku.

Ia hanya menggumam.

"Kau membuatku tersinggung." Suaranya timbul kembali. Ia sudah bangkit dari atas tubuhku.

"Buka matamu." Perintahnya.

Aku hanya diam, masih memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Aku masih terlalu takut.

"BUKA KUBILANG!" Raungnya kemudian.

Aku tersentak, menurutinya untuk membuka mataku. Kutemukan sepasang mata merah sedang memandangku.

"Sebutkan namaku." Perintahnya lagi.

"Sa-sas-sasuke…" Suaraku mendesah. Bisa kurasakan ia menyeringai. Lalu dengan cepat menggencet tubuhku kembali. Memainkan payudaraku. Napasku memburu.

"Lagi."

"Sa-sasuke…"

"Hn. Ucapkan lagi."

"Sasuke…"

Mata sewarna darah itu berkilat menakutkan sebelum ia turun dan melumat bibirku dengan kasar.

Aku kembali kehabisan napas.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan makhluk ini hanya terdiam di atas ranjang, masih dengan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuhku. Aku tak bisa lebih remuk dari ini rasanya.

"Aku harus kembali." Suaraku memecah keheningan.

Tubuhnya menyingkir, lalu aku beranjak bangun. Berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kamar. Aku menyempatkan untuk sebisa mungkin membenahi kausku. Memastikan lengan panjangnya menutupi sayatan-sayatan di sepanjang lengan. Kusisir rambutku dengan cepat. Dan kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku akan mengganti gordennya besok. Kau harus pergi dari sini untuk sementara." Ucapku sebelum meraih kenop pintu, dan menghilang ke koridor rumah.

.

.

"Sakura, Nak? Kau belum mandi?" Ibu menanyaiku ketika aku melewati dapur.

"Belum, Bu. Aku baru saja beres-beres kamar. Ini aku baru mau pergi mandi." Jawabku dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

Kupastikan satu hal lagi. Ibu tak akan pernah tahu, bahwa anak gadisnya ini menyembunyikan makhluk mengerikan yang sangat mendamba detak kehidupan.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Whoaaa, another gajelas fic. My first lemon xD Uhm, lagi semangat ngetik nih… langsung publish deh, hihihi._

 _Review please? :3_


End file.
